β-Amyloid deposits and neurofibrillary tangles are two major pathologic characterizations associated with Alzheimer's disease (AD). Clinically, AD is characterized by the loss of memory, cognition, reasoning, judgment, and orientation. Also affected, as the disease progresses, are motor, sensory and linguistic abilities until global impairment of multiple cognitive functions occurs. These cognitive losses take place gradually, but typically lead to severe impairment and eventual death in 4-12 years.
β-Amyloid deposits are predominantly an aggregate of Aβ peptide, which in turn is a product of the proteolysis of amyloid precursor protein (APP). More specifically, Aβ peptide results from the cleavage of APP at the C-terminals by one or more γ-secretases, and at the N-terminus by β-secretase enzyme (BACE), also known as aspartyl protease, as part of the β-amyloidogenic pathway.
BACE activity is correlated directly to the generation of Aβ peptide from APP, and studies increasingly indicate that the inhibition of BACE inhibits the production of Aβ peptide.
Amyloidogenic plaques and vascular amyloid angiopathy also characterize the brains of patients with Trisomy 21 (Down's Syndrome), Hereditary Cerebral Hemorrhage with Amyloidosis of the Dutch-type (HCHWA-D), and other neurodegenerative disorders. Neurofibrillary tangles also occur in other neurodegenerative disorders including dementia-inducing disorders.
Recently, Amyloid-β (Aβ) has been reported to be implicated in the development of RGC apotosis in glaucoma, with evidence of caspase-3-mediated abnormal amyloid precursor protein processing, increased expression of Aβ in RGCs in experimental glaucoma and decreased vitreous Aβ levels (consistent with retinal Aβ deposition) in patients with glaucoma.
The present invention provides compounds that are BACE inhibitors and are useful as therapeutic agents in the treatment, prevention and amelioration of a disease or disorder characterized by elevated β-amyloid deposits or β-amyloid levels in a patient.